my thief of the night
by cuteyaoilover
Summary: yaoi, dark x daisuke , first story, summary inside rated M for future lemeon... ALOT! flamers begone disclaimer on my profile


Hello all readers and readets

This will be my first fanfiction, even my first everything haha.

Well I don't know how this all will work out and I also don't know when and or where this will be posted.

Also keep in mind that English isn't my native language and that I'm 14-16 (u can guess ^^)

I also won't too difficult words and I don't rely on spelling check so bear with me.

And when I do type something wrong or a sentence doesn't fit together just say it and I will change it (although I don't know how… also say how to do it then if u can thank u).

And most of all please don't flame I BEG U.

My confidence doesn't need to be any lower as it is.

And for this story itself I know I can't write, I just find it fun to do because I have so much ideas….too much for in one life to write so if u want a beginning just ask okay… well now that that is settled lets continue shall we, or shall we wait here?

Okay so I intend on making this story at least 30k words long because of these reasons:

I always read stories that are around 30k long

I think stories shorter shut be lemons *licks lips* am I not one cool teenage boy XD

Most of all I want to make this a challenge and a good lengthy story for u all to read (although I don't know how long updates will take, u know school and all.

But also because my mom doesn't know, and let's keep it that way shall we?

Well this story will be yaoi (yup I'm a yaoi fanboy, and no not some horny teen who just reads it for lemons I just LOVE BOYXBOY sue me) and it will be for one of my favorite pairing….

DARKXDAISUKE WOEHOE

Although I haven't seen the anime I notice that a lot of good parings come from underrated anime's

And I find it stupid no one noticed that anime like naruto get over 9000 stories and the rest NOTHING

And it frustrates me, but what frustrates me the most is that I always love the unloved pairing

(RoxasxSora, AloisxCiel, etc)

IL try not to OC too much and hope u understand my situation.

But look at me ranting I'm just a boy lost in his dreams to stay a child forever and to never grow old

This story will continue…now

Summary: Daisuke has been adopted when he was born because of an accident to his real parents and has always been waiting for someone to take him away from this life where his foster mom was never home, his foster father also died and where he was he was the only one who didn't like someone. One night daisuke sees something in front of his window which looked like a winged man but, what was with that malicious grin? And whose voice does he hear in his sleep? And what is this about a thief on TV

And most of all why is the police after him?

(A/N this will be happy ending, hate otherwise and dark will be very possessive XD)

The story begins…. NOW (500 words yay)

"Mom I'm home" daisuke screamed.

Hearing no answer he took off his coat and put it in the closet next to the door.

"Mom?"He tried again, still no answer

Walking into the living room he saw his mother lying on the couch half asleep with a blanket over her body.

The TV was still on and it looked like there was a bad romance on at this moment.

'Mom, why are you doing this to yourself' he thought.

'Ever since dad died you keep watching sappy romance movies where the 2 main characters are perfect for each other but never notice it.'

He took the remote and turned it to the news on channel 6.

"Well, people it looks like the phantom thief has struck ones again, who would have thought that a legends could do so much."

There was a woman on the screen with long brown hair and a reporter suit sitting next to a man who was sitting in a chair on her right.

The man had green (…yup green) hair (but who am I to talk) and was in his late 50sch

"But I still don't get it why and how is this boy, do all this and why now?"

"Well this man here is going to give me the answers I need, or at least some of them."

She turned to the man on her right and moved the microphone (that was on the ground) next to him so he could speak.

"Well hello, mister mask?" (OC) she asked out of the bleu.

"Well hello yourself lady" the man said while looking right in her eyes.

We have asked you to come here so you could tell the viewers what is up with this strange young man and the things he stole if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, of course why wouldn't I want to tell the tale of" he stopped and looked right in the camera "**the phantom thief**".

"Well mister mask might I ask where you learned this tale?" she asked with an interested look on her face.

"I learned this tale out a book that is called _messivula corrialis _it was only copied twice to 2 families mine being one of them".

"The book tells a story about a child who was gifted with the power to control magic and of course he uses it" He said looking deadly serious.

He used it to create 2 black wings with a shade of purple, to give himself massive powers, to make himself a master thief and lastly..." he stopped and began to breathe a little faster.

He caught his breath and said" to give him endless life".

The reported then asked: "but why? And if how do we stop him?"

"Well not…."he said with a smug smirk like he was proud of it

"As to why I'll tell you that" he stopped and then continued.

In his family it was natural to marry at the age of 18 but... he hadn't find his true love yet and that's when he came to find he liked the same gender… a big blow to the family." he stopped to breath and then continued: "they told him he was lying and didn't take it in like normal but given the time it was predictable what happened next, he was disowned and taken out of the family tree if he didn't just marry a girl they liked."

Of course he didn't and it all happened the day he told them after that he took off he vowed to himself that after all the trouble he had to go through for his love that he would find him and claim his as his whether the liked it or not …."

And it seems the lucky man has come to age and yes I said lucky because …. In all those years stealing he saved up … not that he needed it he could always use magic for money but you get what I mean" he said with a snug face.

Turning off the TV and putting the remote down I began walking to my room to do the one thing on my today list. (Friday)

**Celebrate my 16****th**** birthday**

Hope you liked it … I'll try to update soon but I'm new to this so bear with me

I will not update until I get 1 review who says if this is okay or not

Me: well okay see ya kisses xxxxx

Imaginary friend: cya…

(Camera turns away)

Friend: now where were we again * smirk

Me: I was saying get away I can't get my first time from an imaginary friend….

Friend: ow we'll see


End file.
